


Your Eyes On Mine

by lighthouse_in_eventide



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Archive Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, he's not actually there but they pretend, help a friend get rid of his boner, it's what bros do, martin and tim both like imagining jon watching, no beta we die like men, ur just bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_in_eventide/pseuds/lighthouse_in_eventide
Summary: Martin gets an accidental boner in the archives and Tim offers to help him out. They don't seem to mind that Jon might be listening to them from the other room. Maybe they even enjoy the thought too much.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Other(s), Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Your Eyes On Mine

Martin’s ears are turning red in the back of the archive. He’s standing in the stacks, attempting to file some of the older statements away, and of all the illogical things in the world, he’s getting a boner. 

It’s not his fault, really. Some of these old statements sent to Jonah Magnus are just so damn _intimate_. He really doesn’t know how people got away with writing these things back then, let alone sending them through the mail. His eyes skip over a few more lines at the base of the yellowed paper. 

_How I ache to be near you again, my dear Jonah, no words can describe the tenderness I shall employ when my hands touch your face, and when my thigh touches yours. Through words I can convey wishes only, and the heat of your embrace shall have to wait until we meet again_.

Martin isn’t sure that his face isn’t entirely on fire at this point, and he shoves the statement back in its filing box (carefully of course) and places it back on the shelf. He rests his forehead on the cool metal of the shelf and sighs at the thought of yet another secret bathroom wank to get rid of his boner. It was happening too often now that he was living in the archives, and it was getting quite old. 

He’s just lifting his face from the cool metal and adjusting his shirt to cover his crotch when Tim rounds the corner and stops at the end of the aisle. Martin gasps a little at the surprise, and feels his face get even redder as he stammers at Tim. 

“Tim- I- it’s not-” He winces as Tim’s eyes travel down him, landing squarely on his barely concealed erection. Tim grins, and Martin tries not to think about how attractive that grin is. 

“Having some fun in the stacks, I see,” Tim teases, stepping into the aisle so as not to be seen from the front desk, but not so close that Martin feels trapped. Although, for a second, Martin has a brief mental image of Tim pressing him against the wall, and his ears get even hotter.

“I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to, some of those old Jonah Magnus statements are…” Martin closes his eyes, wishing desperately to be anywhere else than here. “They can be a lot, sometimes.” 

Tim nods understandingly. “Oh yeah, I’ve seen some of those old ones. That old man really got around didn’t he?” He traces a finger over one of the book spines on the shelf, seeming almost hesitant.

Martin fidgets for a second, and then makes a small move to get past Tim and out into the archive proper. “Well, sorry, I’ve got to go… deal with this… somewhere else.”  
Quickly, Tim steps in front of him, and Martin pulls up short. “All by yourself?” Tim smirks, but it seems more genuine than sarcastic. “You know I could… help you out.”  
Martin’s mouth drops open. “H- help me out?” He takes a step back, and Tim follows him into the shadowy corner of the aisle. 

Tim’s hands come up to rest on Martin as he backs into the wall with a thud. He caresses Martin’s cheek, leaning down so that his lips are inches from Martin’s. “I don’t have to. Only if you want.” Martin only stares, not realizing that his own hands had come up to clutch at Tim’s waist, and Tim asks again. “Can I?”

Martin finally lets his eyes flutter closed, and leans into Tim, breathing a soft “yes” against his lips. He can feel Tim smile as he presses their lips together, warm and strong. A hand reaches down to palm Martin’s crotch through his pants, and Martin gasps, his eyes flying open. Tim raises his eyebrows in question and Martin nods enthusiastically. If he knew he could have this, instead of wanking alone in the echoey bathroom stall, he would have asked Tim for it ages ago. He doesn’t know what this means for them, but right here, right now, it feels so goddamn good.

Tim unzips Martin’s fly and pulls the trousers down a little bit, wrapping his hand around Martin’s cock. Martin hisses at the touch, and Tim bites Martin’s bottom lip in response, working his hand in a slow but steady rhythm. Martin can feel the heat from their bodies, pressing together and panting, the small noises muffled by the papers around them. 

Tim takes one last nip at Martin’s lips and moves down to start kissing and sucking at his neck, and Martin whines, grinding his hips against Tim’s long calloused fingers. Tim is gentle but insistent, leaving marks that Martin is sure will bruise, if only for a few hours. Tim’s hand still strokes methodically up and down Martin’s cock, and when he tilts his head to press a biting kiss to the skin right below his ear, Martin lets out a moan much louder than he intends to.

Tim laughs quietly and pauses his kissing to whisper in Martin’s ear. “Careful now, you don’t want Jon to hear us, do you?” Martin’s eyes fly open and he lets out another gasping moan, his whole body shuddering briefly under Tim’s hands. Tim pulls back for a moment, slowing his strokes and staring at Martin.

“Unless… you _do_ want that?” His eyes are wickedly questioning, and Martin can only stare helplessly back at him, his lips red and puffy from Tim’s bites and his cheeks bright crimson with arousal. Oh god, he doesn’t know what he would do if Jon saw them like this, but the thought turns him on dangerously. 

Tim grins again and leans back into Martin’s body, increasing his rhythm on Martin’s cock and leaning in to whisper into Martin’s ear in between kisses. “He could be in the archives, still. He could be right over at that front desk, listening. Maybe he doesn’t care. Maybe he hates it. Maybe he _likes_ it.” 

Martin’s gasping for air now, letting out thin moans with every stroke of Tim’s strong hands. With Tim leaned over his ear whispering to him, Martin has a clear view of the end of the aisle leading out into the main archive. With every word Tim says to him, he pictures Jon turning the corner, stopping in surprise, his mouth a perfect tiny o. He imagines Jon’s face angry, or shocked, or interested, with a tiny little crook of the eyebrow and a small bite of the lip. 

He imagines a thousand different scenarios of Jon watching the two of them, and as Tim’s talk becomes filthier and his hand works faster, Martin feels like he’s coming apart. His moans turn into begs, “please, please, oh fuck, Tim, please, I can’t-” 

“You like thinking about him watching, don’t you?” Tim asks, and Martin can feel that Tim is hard now too, feels him on his thigh through their trousers. “God, the things that man can do with just his eyes.”

Martin feels a tingling shoot through his entire body, and he buries his face into Tim’s neck, muffling the moan that rips through him as he comes. He feels himself spill over Tim’s hand, and he shudders, the cool air suddenly harsh on his exposed and exhausted cock. He feels exhilarated, dizzy, and hungry. He wants more.

He barely gives Tim any time to discreetly wipe his hand on the side of his jeans when he grabs Tim’s shoulders and turns him, pressing him into the wall where he himself just was. Tim’s eyes go wide, and Martin can feel how hard he is through his jeans already. He places a hand on Tim’s zipper, letting his fingers drift gingerly over the bulge there, and takes a breath. He’s not usually this forward in any sexual situation, but something about this, something about the fantasy that Jon can hear them makes him want to perform. It makes him want to take charge. 

He presses himself into Tim, tilting his head up to stare into his eyes as he slips a thigh in between Tim’s legs. Grinning mischievously, he whispers “Your turn?” Tim nods feverishly, and almost before Martin can get his zipper open, he has his hand twisted in Martin’s hair and is guiding Martin down to his cock. Martin takes a moment to savor this view, and when Tim cracks an eye open to look down at him, Martin places his lips next to the head of Tim’s cock and whispers “I think he’s waiting to hear you, too.”

And just like that, Tim is in his mouth, and Martin is licking and sucking like his life depends on it. Tim’s cock is so wide that Martin’s jaw begins to ache as he takes the whole thing, but the sounds coming from Tim’s mouth are worth it. Tim had always had a lower voice than Martin, but now it seems to drop an octave even below that, low moans that are almost growls. 

As Martin looks up through his lashes, he can see Tim flicking his eyes towards the end of the aisle, and he knows that Tim is imagining Jon finding them too. As an experiment, he pulls back on Tim’s cock with his mouth, and drags his teeth ever so gently on Tim’s foreskin as his mouth pops off. This forces a noise from Tim that is very nearly a shout, and Martin surges up to meet him with a kiss. He takes Tim in his hand and began stroking, whispering the same words into Tim’s ear in between licks and nips at his neck and jaw. 

“Careful now, you make those noises and Jon could come running. Maybe he’s on his way right now, just in time to watch you come into my hand. Or the back of my throat. Which do you think he would prefer, Tim? Which would make him stare harder?” 

He doesn’t give Tim time to answer though, before he kneels down and swallows him again, going all the way down to the root. Tim swears and grinds his hips forwards, pulling Martin’s hair as he desperately tries to force himself down Martin’s throat, grinding and twisting and thrusting. Martin’s eyes are watering with how wide his mouth is, and how deep Tim is lodged in his mouth, but he wants it, needs it, and when Tim comes hot and wet down the back of his throat, he takes all of it, eagerly gulping and pumping his hot wet mouth against Tim’s cock. 

Finally, after an eternity of clenching and shuddering through his orgasm, Tim lets out a breath and pulls out from Martin’s throat, untwisting his hands from Martin’s hair. They both pant, Tim collapsing against the wall and Martin leaning his forehead on Tim’s thigh, his throat raw and scratchy from being fucked so thoroughly. 

Tim offers him a hand and pulls him to his feet, giving him one last sloppy kiss before they both button up their trousers again. Tim laughs gently as they both bask in the afterglow, even though the light has not changed and everything around them looks exactly the same. 

“Better than a toilet wank, right?” 

Martin nods sheepishly. He would have to remember to have a chat with Tim the next time he had to go through Jonah’s letters.


End file.
